


Godforsaken Isolation

by binkybunboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkybunboy/pseuds/binkybunboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-Sburb AU where Dirk travels to Jake's island to see him.</p><p>Dirk and Jake are about the age of 18 in this, so there could be some NSFW or sexually sensitive scenes in the future, I'll edit the tags when it seems fit to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smuppet Clocks and Island Plans

\--golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:13--  
GT: Ello dirk! Howre you doing on this magnificent day?  
TT: You're peppy today.  
TT: Anyways, I'm doin' mighty fine.  
TT: I just finished another season of MLP:fim.  
TT: And now I have nothin' do with my life.  
GT: Oh well. I was pondering if you wanted to join me in watching a movie sometime.  
TT: You want me to come out all the way out to your lil' island.  
GT: ...  
TT: Sounds like fun. I'll be up there in a couple days or somethin'.   
TT: I'll have to figure out how to get there in the first place.   
TT: And I got shit to pack.  
GT: Wonderful! We can watch avatar or indiana jones!  
GT: We can even take part in fisticuffs!  
TT: Don't get too excited bro. I don't wanna get there and find a Jake English puddle.  
TT: Anyways I gotta make like a banana.  
TT: And split.  
TT: I got tons of shit to pack up.  
TT: Talk with ya later.  
GT: Bye dirk!  
\--timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 24:32--

It was after midnight. Dirk ran his hand through his blonde hair. 'Geez how the fuck am I gonna get to that fucking island?' He thought to himself. He would ask Bro help him out but he was most likely out and about, fighting against Betty Crocker or something. Who knows if he's dead or not.

He took off his shades and looked at them in his hand. He could feel a small smile twitched at his lips but it quickly disappeared, an empty feeling filling his chest. His Bro had given him these shades, and they held a significance to Dirk. Those things were the only thing that held a sort of emotional value to him. Them and Cal.

He placed the shades back onto his pale face ahnd speaking of the devil, he heard a rustling, looking around the room to see the creepy little puppet. 

"'Sup Cal, you up to some mischief or somethin'?" He looked at the soulless puppet. Cal was a fucking creepy puppet but hey, puppets are totally cool. Cal looked at Dirk with the same empty eyes as always. Sometimes he actually wished that damned puppet would leave him alone, but he needed the company.

He looked at his green Smuppet clock. It's plush rump read '12:51 am'. He needed to get to bed soon. Dirk glanced back at Cal, who had shuffled closer.

"I'm hittin' the sack, Cal," He spoke to the puppet as he stood up and stretched, "Night lil' man." He made his way to his bed, taking his shades off and flopped into the bed, humming a random tune that he had probably picked up off of the internet. He eventually fell asleep, his pesterchum going off every so often from Roxy drunk messaging him again.


	2. Cliche` Work Montage

The next morning, Dirk was up early and building a sendificator large enough that it could fit his entire self in it, plus a bag or two for staying at his good bro Jake's insane crazy island for a couple of days. Good thing that Jake's transportilizer that received Dirk's gift from his smaller sendificator was pretty big as well, so hopefully he won't end up arriving while missing his head. That wouldn't be good at all. 

He was totally ecstatic to see Jake in person for the first time, thinking that maybe he could get his long time crush to be a reality between the two of them, though he didn't know if Jake swung that way since he never got a straight answer since the poor guy was pretty aloof. 

The blond had cut his fingers a couple of times on copper wiring, only resolving in the wounds by putting cheap bandaids on them, but it didn't matter to him since he already had all sorts of scars on his body from sparring with Sawtooth and his other robots. He thought the looked cool, but when it came to thinking about how others felt about them, he became extremely self-conscious. But he didn't care right now. He was screwing a screw into the large metal box. 

It was about 6 P.M. by the time he was finished, since he was already awake by then, he had been talking to Jake, instructing him how to get his transportalizer synced with his new sendificator. They were using Skype voice chat for it since Dirk was working out the last tweaks of the machine, so the conversations between them went mostly like this;

"Dirk, so I touched the one button while holding down the other?" 

"Yes Jake-- ah shit I forgot to put a screw in."

"A screw into what?"

"It doesn't pertain to you, now go push the buttons to turn the transportilizer on."

"Fine-- Oh golly, Dirk it's making loud noises, what do I do?" The noises could be heard on Dirk's computer speakers, which he took a moment to listen to before replying.

"Jake, that's just the damn thing starting up, you've done this before, have you forgotten this as well?" He didn't like that Jake was so forgetful, but he did help him remember important things, so it was okay; he was getting used to it all and was trying to become more accustomed to Jake since he was wanting to be in a relationship with him. Damn dorky crushes. 

"Oh.. Right. Anywho, Dirk, are you almost done?" Jake seemed like he was anxious see Dirk. What if he didn't like him? What if he thought he was ugly? These questions quickly ran through Dirk's mind, but he shook himself out of it, looking over at the computer. 

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Give me ten minutes to punch in your time, date, and coordinates, alright? Go eat something for a bit, I should show up at 7 o'clock P.M. your time. Don't touch the transportilizer, I'm gonna turn off the call. Bye, see you later, bro." And with that he turned off the call, not even letting Jake reply to him with any sort of protest. 

And exactly ten minutes later, Dirk had loaded up his things and sent them off, making them arrive at 7:55, Jake's time, which was at the very moment where Jake was. So he messaged him and asked him if they were okay, which Jake replied with a; 'GT: They're all ace!'. 

Dirk's nerves were now calmed and it was his turn to stand in the machine. He let out a deep breath and pressed the button, disappearing immediately.


End file.
